My Angel
by N.D. Stark
Summary: Suddenly, Kurt's face fell, and he turned to Rachel. "Mama, I'm scared." "It's alright fluffs. I'm right here." She could see his lower lip tremble as she grabbed his other hand, gripping it tightly. "I'm really scared..." He said quietly, tears suddenly forming in his golden irises. (one shot, OCs, fluff, one pairing indication)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Angel**

**Basically just my brain. I actually cried at the last part... you just have to read to see.**

**Sneak Peek: She knelt down on the floor and leaned in next to him, looking into his wide, golden eyes. "I will _always_ love you. It doesn't matter what the other kids say, I want you to know that _I love you_. And I will _never, ever, not_ be there for you." He nodded, a small smile growing on his face. "And you know what? Someday you'll grow up and be the _most important person in the world_..." **

**Summary: What if Kurt hadn't been found in Germany? What if it was somewhere closer? And what if it hadn't been a married couple who found him? What if instead, it was an innocent, clueless, frightened, teenage girl who's world grew a bit larger when she picked up a baby on the banks of the Hudson River. **

* * *

She ran down the sidewalk, her earplugs flying up and down as her legs moved forward. Her phone was tucked into the pocket of her stretch-pants, a cold, silver object that hardly fit into the small pouch of fabric. Her tight, grey, work out tank top did nothing to block out the chilly breeze that billowed through the brisk autumn air. Her brown ponytail bounced back and forth, sliding across her shoulders as her body jostled from the huffs she took to try and maintain her breathing.

She stopped suddenly as her phone rang, interrupting her music with a loud jingle. With a sigh, she unplugged the earphones and slipped them into her pocket in place of her phone, which she slid out and tapped absentmindedly, her legs arching as she balanced her weight.  
"Hello, Rachel Wagner speaking."  
_"Rachel, you promised you'd come to the theater with me! Come on girl, what are you doing now?"  
_"Hey, Julie. I'm doing some running. I promise we can catch a movie tonight M'kay?"  
Rachel heard a sigh on the other end of the line.  
_"Fine. But if you don't come at eight 'o'clock sharp then you owe me big-time." _

Rachel smiled unconditionally as Julie hung up, a hollow beep resounding through her phone as the call ended. By that time, she'd made it to the small beach where she usually stopped. It was near a bridge that spanned the wide Hudson River. Cars honked loudly, Rachel could tell, even though the noise was faint from where she stood. She leaned down, stretching slightly and yawning, eyeing the sinking mid-day sun as it peeked from in-between the clouds. The clouds, where in fact, covering the sky almost. It looked almost as if it might rain. Rachel liked rain.

Suddenly, a near ear-splitting cry broke the silent air, making Rachel jump. It seemed to be ongoing. How hadn't she noticed it? Rachel looked about wildly, trying to locate the noise. The crying sounded quite similar to a baby's, which startled her a bit. It was a strange, alien noise to her.  
Rachel didn't like babies much.

Either way, Rachel found herself marching towards the pebble covered beach. The gut-wrenching sound grew ever louder as she walked down the steep slope. She couldn't really control herself as her legs moved back and forth, aching ever so slightly from running.  
"Hello?" She called. "Is there anyone down here?"  
Rachel knew that no one would answer. She almost shrugged and walked away, but something kept her standing there.  
The sound seemed to be coming from a low overhang of trees. Weeping willow trees, she noted absentmindedly. The trees were somewhat close to the underbelly of the bridge, but not quite. It was still close enough for the said area to be cast under a dark shadow. The wind made the river heave up in reasonably large waves, which lapped up against the cobble shore and pulled the tiny rocks under the water and over a deep drop off.  
She continued forward, brushing the branched of the tree out of the way as she made her way forward. She stopped.

This area of the beach was filthy, covered with trash. Spare papers blew in the wind, rolling across the ground like tumbleweeds. Cans and plastic littered the ground, along with gloves, hats, and dirty brown rags. The near unearthly wail was very loud now, almost deafening.  
Rachel found herself digging through a pile of rags, when suddenly, a tiny arm popped out from beneath them. With a sudden burst of dedication, Rachel threw of the rags until lying before her was a tiny, bone thin, baby. A pair of short blue arms protruded from a dark, greyish brown blanket, three fingered hands waving through the air. Rachel's eyes widened as she looked at it's face, which was furry and blue. On top of it's small head was a mop of curly, matted hair. It's mouth was opened wide as it screamed helplessly, revealing a full set of sharp, fanglike teeth. Rachel hadn't ever seen a baby this young with teeth before. Heck, she hadn't even seen a baby that was furry and blue.

She had no idea what to do as she looked at the small flailing form at her feet. So she did what anyone would do, and picked it up, and started to rock it.  
"Ssshhh... ssshhh... it's alright. It's gonna be alright. It'll be okay, little angel." Rachel stammered.

After a few moments, the baby's arms grew limp, and when she looked down, she saw it was curled up in the blanket, sleeping. And with that, Rachel walked home.

* * *

"Kurt!" Rachel hollered across the small apartment to the second bedroom.  
"Coming mama!"

Kurt burst out of the door, a small backpack nearly overflowing with a huge amount pencils, and paper and workbooks.  
"Eat you're breakfast quick, or you're gonna be late for your first day of middle school." Rachel grinned as she shouldered her own workbag, tightening the lab coat around her shoulders.  
"Hey mama?"

Rachel looked up from her briefcase to see Kurt perched on his stool, looking shyly to the ground.  
"What is it fluffs?"  
"Can you ride on the bus to school with me?"

Rachel closed her briefcase quickly before going to sit down on the stool next to him.  
"What's wrong bud?"  
"I'm not sure I'm brave enough."  
"What makes ya think that?"

Kurt's eyes drifted.

"What'll the other kids do about... this." He reached out his hands and gestured to himself.  
"Well, you remember what I told you before kindergarten?"  
Kurt sat a few seconds before saying, "_Nien_."

"Well." Rachel moved to sit below him, so she could look up into his anxious, blue face. "She knelt down on the floor and leaned in next to him, looking into his wide, golden eyes. "I will _always_ love you. It doesn't matter what the other kids say, I want you to know that _I love you_. And I will _never, ever, not_ be there for you." He nodded, a small smile growing on his face. "And you know what? Someday you'll grow up and be the _most important person in the world_."

**"**_Dank _mama."

Kurt then turned to the counter, and quickly ate his eggs before rushing to the door, his tail swinging wildly behind him as he ran. Rachel smiled and shook her head gently before grabbing her phone and walking out the door.  
"Come on, mama!"  
"I'ma comin' bud!"

* * *

"Don't vorry mama." Kurt hugged Rachel tightly.  
"Are you sure fluffs?" Rachel questioned, looking into her son's golden eyes.  
"It is safe zere. The professor says zere's no humans at all, at least none zat vould try to kill us." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm pretty sure it iz safe."

He turned to get onto the train before she grabbed his shoulder.  
"I love ya, angel."

* * *

_"Ello, mama."  
_"Hey fluffs." Rachel smiled as she held her phone on her shoulder, writing some complicated chemical compound before putting the pen down and switching ears.  
_"It'z been a long time, ja?"  
_"It sure has. Anything new with 'The X-men'?" She dramatically deepened her voice at the last pair of words.  
_"Ve are going to try and talk to Magneto. Convince him that humans and mutants can vork together."  
_"I hope it goes well. I'll pray for you. So, anything else new?"  
_"Ja, ve've got a new team member."  
_"That's awesome! What're they like?"  
_"She'z like me and Hank. But she haz scales instead of fur, and a tail like me, and yellow eyes like me, and she can climbs valls and ceilings and-"  
_"Wow, wow, wow. Slow down there champ. Her? What's her name?"  
_"Elizabeth. Ve are friends now."  
_"Oh? Anything else on top of that?..."  
_"..."  
_"Hmmm?"  
_"Okay... she kissed me. I feel like kissing her back."_

Rachel paused at those words.

Her little boy was in love.

"Wow... that's... that's great Kurt."  
_"...I've got to go now mama. Ve're leaving for the mission now. I'll make sure to come home as soon as ve finish, ja?"  
_"Don't make me call you. See ya later, fluffs. Love you to Nova and back."  
She could hear him laugh on the other end of the line. _"Love you more."  
_He hung up just before she could whisper, "I love you even more, angel."

* * *

**_RINGGGG... RINGGGG... RINGGGG..._ _RI-_**

"Hello, Rachel Wagner speaking." Rachel's mouth curled slightly in confusion. It had been a few hours since Kurt had last called. He'd promised he'd call, but if it was him, she'd have known, his number would have shown up on the phone. In fact, he should have been knocking on her door by know, talking to her.  
_"Hello, Rachel."  
_"Xavier?" Rachel felt her stomach plummet at the sound of the man who owned the mansion Kurt basically lived at. "Why are you calling, you know you can just-" She said cheerfully, dismissing the feeling of doubt she suddenly had.  
A loud, empty sigh echoed through the speaker cutting her off. _"I don't usually use telepathy for..."  
_"Xavier? What is it?..."  
_"Rachel, I'm not sure how I should tell you this..."  
_"Tell me!" Rachel exclaimed, instantly fearing the worst. "What's wrong? Is it Kurt? He should be knocking on my door by now."  
_"Calm down, please... Rachel. I'm sorry. Kurt... Kurt..."  
_"What!?"  
_"Kurt's not coming home."  
_Rachel could feel her jaw prop open slightly, her teeth grinding against one another as she suddenly found herself shaking. _  
_"What do you mean!? What do you mean he's not coming home!?..."  
_"Rachel, please calm down... I know this is a lot- no; it's too much for a mother to hear. Come down to the mansion, Logan is on his way to pick you up right now."  
_"Is he dead!? Please... don't tell me he's dead..."  
_"I'm afraid he doesn't have much time left. We've done all we can, no one else knows his condition yet other than Logan, Elizabeth and Raven."  
_Who was Raven? Rachel thought listlessly as she tried to keep herself from screaming.  
"Okay... okay..."  
Her words were broken when she heard a soft knock on the door.  
"I think-"  
_"I know. Logan just told me."_

**o0o0o**

Rachel could feel her throat tighten as Logan pulled into the large driveway of the mansion. The windows were bright and cheery, much different compared to the feeling Rachel had cracking inside her chest.  
"'M sorry Rachel." Logan said quietly as he opened the door for her.  
Rachel didn't answer, instead she let Logan lead her to the infirmary. The hallways were long and empty, it felt much different then the last time she'd visited. She would've easily gotten lost in such a big place.  
"He's in here." Logan said, these words just as quiet as the ones before. He held open the door looking around as if to make sure no one was there. Rachel walked in, trying helplessly to control her breathing.

He lay there in the bed. The room was a bleached white, the kind they both hated. It was just enough to make Rachel's heart crack even more at the sight of her boy - her little boy - in the bed with wires and everything she could have ever imagined attached to him. She let out a pained breath. A large, sterile white bandage was wrapped around his chest, which was ever so slightly moving up and down. His tail hung limply over the edge of the bed, and his eyelids where cracked open just enough to let him see.

There where three other people in the room. One was Spider-man, which didn't surprise her much. Kurt and him had become great friends, and they'd messed around often. But the formerly cheery icon was now in the corner of the room, standing stock straight up, his arms hanging limply at his sides. His mask was off, which was the only irregular thing. He had a mop of crazy brown hair and a face fit for a smile, but instead a deep frown was placed upon it, his large brown eyes slightly teary, and dreadful looking. The second was Elizabeth. Rachel knew from the moment she saw her. Her hair was splayed across the bed, her arms crossed on top of Kurt's lap. Hear head was buried in her hands, and she could see her shaking as soft sobs escaped her. The last person was a tall woman. She was blue like Kurt, her short red hair plastered against her head. She had her arms crossed, her lips pursed lightly as her golden eyes also seemed to tear up.

"Rachel, this is Raven. Kurt's... Kurt's real mother." Logan said before sitting down in a chair and placing his chin on his fist.  
Rachel only took a few moments to look at her before she took a slow, cautious step forward.  
"Ello, mama." Rachel could feel her heart flutter in her chest as she heard those words, barely audible even in the silent room.  
"Hey... hey fluffs." Rachel said, biting her lip, her voice quivering.  
He smiled lightly, the small mischievous smile he would give her when he was younger. "I know... I know... I know I'll be leaving soon."  
"Uh-huh." Rachel whispered, growing closer to the bed.  
Even now Rachel was aware of the heart monitor.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

"I vant you to know... you vere a good mother to me, ja?..."  
"I sure do hope so."  
He turned to the girl who was crying on his lap, weakly lifting up an arm to touch her hair.  
"I love you Elizabeth..."  
"Kurt- Kurt, please don't..."  
"Hey," He whispered softly. "It'll be alrvight."

Elizabeth reached up to grab his hand, her own shaking as tears tumbled down her cheeks.  
"Peter... you vere a good friend. The best friend I ever had."  
'I still am, ya fuzzy elf." Spider-man said softly in response.  
Kurt smiled softly before averting his attention to Logan, who simply nodded in understanding. So, instead he turned to Raven.  
"Mystique. If you had the chance, I am sure you vould have been a great mother to me..." Kurt let out a small wheeze, and Rachel could visibly see Elizabeth's grip on his hand grow slightly tighter.

_Beeeep... Beeeeeep..._

Suddenly, Kurt's face fell, and he turned to Rachel. "Mama, I'm scared."  
"It's alright fluffs. I'm right here."  
She could see his lower lip tremble as she grabbed his other hand, gripping it tightly.  
"I'm really scared..." He said quietly, tears suddenly forming in his golden irises.  
Spider-man walked closer to the bed. "It's alright... it's gonna be fine."  
"...'m gonna miss you, mama." Kurt said.  
"I'm gonna miss you too little man."

_Beeeeeep... Beeeeeeeeep..._

"I can see it." He said suddenly, closing his eyes and pursing his lips lightly. "I can see it... it's beautiful. But..."  
"What is it buddy?" Rachel asked quietly.  
"I'm just... I'm just vreally scared."  
"Don't- don't be scared. You're gonna go home now. Where you belong."  
"Mama?" He said, his voice suddenly much quieter than before.  
"Yeah?..."  
"I love you... I love you... don't miss me too much, ja?"  
"How couldn't I?"  
His eyes opened wide for one split second as he turned to look at her.  
"Ma.. mama... I love... you..."

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

Kurt's chest fell heavily, as he exhaled one last time, a heavy, hollow, breath that echoed through the room. His eyes fell shut and his head fell back into the pillow. Rachel felt her throat tighten suddenly as she felt his fingers grow limp and cold in her hand. A sudden feeling made her lips tremble as she looked down at him, and she nearly choked on her breath. She felt a lump form as suddenly she felt it was hard to talk.  
"I love you, my little angel."

She closed het mouth tightly as tears suddenly flooded from her eyes. Raven looked away, turning to face the door as her arms crossed in front of her chest for a second time. Logan's eyes grew wide as his teeth ground against one another. Spider-mans mouth was open as his eyes grew wider than they had before, shaky breaths escaping as his chest heaved and his arms shook. Elizabeth started trembling, sniffing lightly as she gripped his hand.  
"Kurt?" She whispered. "Kurt? Please answer me..."  
"I've gotta go tell everyone." Logan said softly before turning to head to the door. Rachel could almost hear the anger boiling up in his voice.

"I don't believe that will be necessary, Logan." Rachel turned around to see professor Xavier in the doorway. A few other people stood behind him, all stock still.  
"But- how long?"  
"Long enough."


	2. Chapter 2

_The Moment I Knew  
Taylor Swift  
**For Mia, Diazy, Lily and all my other friends in the Family Resource Room  
Love you guys! :D**_

_'Y__ou should've been there,_  
_ Should've burst through the door,_  
_ With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,'  
_She stood, stock still in the center of the room; halfway through saying something. Her mouth was agape, and she was unaware of a tear threatening to stream it's way down her cheek.  
"Elizabeth?" Her thoughts snapped as the uncertain, wary voice of Scott Summers broke her haze. "Are you okay?"  
She glanced at him, aware of the hapless hair atop his head and the worthless gloves now in his bare hands.  
"Hey." She turned around to see Jean looking at her, her head tilted questioningly. "You alright?"  
"Yeah..." She said quietly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I- I- I need a minute."

_'And it would've felt like,_  
_ A million little shining stars had just aligned,_  
_And I would've been so happy._  
_Christmas lights glisten,_  
_ I've got my eye on the door,_  
_ Just waiting for you to walk in,'  
_She slammed the door shut behind her, letting the hollow noise echo through the empty mansion. She hadn't realized how quiet it was until that moment. She could feel her feet moving onward, though her mind drifted other places; clouded with worry and a melancholy hum in the base of her skull that she couldn't shake herself out of. She knew the door. That door. The one that led to the infirmary. It was hardly used, the hinges creaking when she opened it.  
All of the beds were empty, seemingly glowing blow from the moonlight cast inside.  
He wasn't there. _Kurt wasn't there._ He always was. He should be.

_'But the time is ticking,_  
_ People ask me how I've been_  
_ As I comb back through my memory,_  
_ How you said you'd be here,_  
_ You said you'd be here.'  
_She strode to the end of the long room, her hand landing on the door knob to the surgical area.  
_Please be okay, _she could hear herself thinking idly, _please.  
_She twisted the knob, pushing it open and sliding into the room. She spotted the Professor on the other side of the room, sitting in his wheelchair. He stared at a glass wall, were on the other side an operation took place. It bent her heart to see him that way, with Hank leaning over him trying to stitch the wound closed in a feeble attempt to stop all the red, the gushing _red _from coming out. It wouldn't stop. It just wouldn't stop.  
It felt like hours as they both said nothing.  
"Please be okay." She found herself whispering, clasping her hands together as her large eyes grew wet.  
Hank stopped, glancing at the machine on the other side of the room. She could see the man sigh airily, wiping his hands and putting away the stained tools. He paused and looked up at them.  
And shook his head.

_'And it was like slow motion,_  
_ Standing there in my party dress,_  
_ In red lipstick,_  
_ With no one to impress,'  
_She let her mouth fall agape as the small bed was wheeled out the door. A small whine fell deep in her throat, and she just let loose.  
"No." She rushed to his side, grasping his hand.  
He was hardly breathing, the dull movement of his chest making her stomach swerve in distress.  
"No..." She could feel her face grow hot as sticky wet tears found their way down her cheeks.  
She could feel a dim glow though, an outreach of hope that she couldn't quite touch.

_'And they're all laughing,_  
_ As I'm looking around the room,_  
_ But there's one thing missing,_  
_ And that was the moment I knew.'_  
She wouldn't stop following as the bed was wheeled into the room. She could feel Hank's hand on her shoulder, though she didn't flinch, all she could do was wait.  
Hours passed. A few more people came into the room. Raven, Peter, Logan. Rachel.  
They all seemed expressionless. The quiet words shared were nothing to her, all she knew was that she needed him. She _needed _him. But when the hollow, steady beeping of the heart monitor turned into a steady hum of white noise, her hope snapped into a million, worthless pieces.

_'And the hours pass by,_  
_ Now I just wanna be alone,_  
_ But your close friends always seem to know_  
__ Whe_n there's something really wrong,'_  
It was raining that day. He would've hated it; he hated things to be stereotypical anyway. She knew that.  
She'd curled her hair for once. Usually she didn't. But the situation begged, what would she have done. What should she have done to change it?  
She should've been there. She realized. She honestly didn't want to go stand on that wooden podium and talk, she simply wanted to be alone. It's not like remembering would bring him back. But eventually her turn came, and she held the black umbrella over her head.  
She didn't know what to say.

_'So they follow me down the hall,_  
_ And there in the bathroom,_  
_ I try not to fall apart,_  
_ And the sinking feeling starts,_  
_ As I say hopelessly,_  
_ "He said he'd be here."'_  
She could feel herself start to shake, and all she could muster was a quiet, 'I love you Kurt.' Before she stepped down, the sudden shock of it all overwhelming her even though she'd been there the moment it had happened. As she walked down the stairs again she could feel her chest tighten, a lump forming in her throat. Her tears matched the rain on her face, hiding the fact she was crying. She felt Kitty's hand on her shoulder, but she didn't care. She pushed past the crowd and back to the large brick mansion.

_'And it was like slow motion,_  
_ Standing there in my party dress,_  
_ In red lipstick,_  
_ With no one to impress,'_  
She dropped her umbrella on the floor, pulled her hair out of the irregularly high ponytail on her head and strode up the stairs, discarding the black jacket and gloves on her way up. She walked quickly down the hallway, the silver light cast by the rain clouds and the making the shadows of the raindrops grow large on the opposite wall. She found the door to her room, struggling with the knob, franticly wiping the tears off her face and smudging the makeup. She burst through, tripping on the flat she wore. With a hiss she ripped them off, leaving her in a black dress; barefoot.  
She collapsed on the bed, sobbing.

_'And they're all laughing,_  
_ And asking me about you,_  
_ But there was one thing missing,_  
_ And that was the moment I knew.'_  
Everyone had been there to try and calm her, to comfort her; but they'd failed.  
The Professor said it was getting too bad. He'd said she needed to forget. Or he'd forget for her.

_'What do you say_  
_ When tears are streaming down your face_  
_ In front of everyone you know?'_  
She was going to his office on Thursday. Tomorrow.  
She decided to go visit him one last time. It was autumn, the leaves were golden; cascading around her as she sat on the grass.  
"You know, I only used to curl my hair on special occasions."

_'And what do you do when the one_  
_ Who means the most to you;_  
_ Is the one who didn't show?'_  
"No one's as happy anymore." She gazed at the small, green-gold spirals erupting from the ground, orange and red leaves toppling across her line of sight. "The world's kinda just turned grey, a little bit." She sniffled.  
She sat there for a few moments before continuing. "I guess this's special huh?" She pondered aloud. "For once it seems, someone doesn't come back. Well, a few others didn't."  
She froze, taking a shaky breath. "Why aren't you here?"

_'You should've been here._  
_ And I would've been so happy.'_  
"Jean was here! Scott was here!" She let out a bitter laugh. "Even Bobby pulled out once."  
She started to cry. "Why?" She questioned loudly, throwing her hands in the air, exasperated.  
It was normal for him anyway. Too stereotypical.

_'And it was like slow motion,_  
_ Standing there in my party dress,_  
_ In red lipstick,_  
_ With no one to impress,'_  
"The Professor said it's gettin' bad." She muttered, putting her hands back in her lap. "I need to forget. I'm goin' in tomorrow."  
She sat there for another moment, pulling grass out of the ground.  
But suddenly, she felt a familiar three fingered hand on her shoulder. She let out a small, surprised gasp.  
"You won't have to, Elizabeth."

_'And they're all standing around me singing_  
_ "Happy birthday to you",_  
_ But there was one thing missing,_  
_ And that was the moment I knew.'  
_Her mouth quivered.  
"Kurt?" She asked, not daring to move; fearing it was all some beautiful dream.  
"It's alrvight." He said. "I'm alrvight."  
She stood up, whirled around and hugged him.

_'Ooh, I knew._  
_ Ooh,'_  
She gripped him tightly, not wanting to let go for fear he'd turn to dust, or be just a some illusion.  
"Is it really you?" She whispered.  
She could feel him nod.

_'You called me later,_  
_ And said, "I'm sorry, I didn't make it,"_  
_ And I said, "I'm sorry too,"_  
_ And that was the moment I knew.'_  
"Don't you ever do that again." She hissed, looking up at him with large, golden eyes.  
"I promise." He said. "I'm so, so sorry."


End file.
